DCMK Poems
by Hattori Sei
Summary: Just a set of DCMK themed poems I come up with on occasion. AU, shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, character death, angst, whatever. Everything goes in here. And beware cheesiness.
1. The Will To Fight

**The Will To Fight  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito poem

* * *

><p>A look into the distance<br>Reveals a sight I never  
>Wanted to see.<p>

A figure in the sky  
>Dressed in pure white<br>Coasting down to the ground

I never wished for this  
>Never believed it could happen<br>But now it has.

It shouldn't be this way  
>But I made a mistake<br>And now it's over.

I rush to the spot  
>Where I figure he will land.<br>I'll beg for forgiveness  
>While I still can.<p>

I run to his side  
>The love of my life<br>And beg him to be alright.

"I'm sorry," I say  
>Tears in my eyes.<br>"I never meant for this,  
>"I don't want any good-byes."<p>

"You have to keep going,"  
>He says to me, eyes shining.<br>"And just remember,  
>Every cloud has a silver lining."<p>

Then his eyes go dark  
>His daytime blue falling to night.<br>I cry out into the darkness  
>"I will fight."<p>

In the days that followed  
>I was a phantom,<br>In both action and name.

I would keep going, for his sake,  
>And one day soon,<br>When **they** are finished,  
>I will be too.<p>

* * *

><p>Not even really sure who was involved in this, other than Kaito It could be anyone, although I'm thinking one of the other Gosho Guys, Saguru and Shin'ichi in particular. It could be Aoko too, I suppose.<p> 


	2. Justice

**Justice  
><strong>a Magic Kaito poem

* * *

><p>The moon, high in the sky.<br>The sky, clear and cold from the winter time.  
>The light, edges sharp as blades,<br>Reveal it to any and all watching eyes.

The rosy cheeks now pale,  
>Their red left instead on the snow.<br>The gentle eyes now glassy,  
>Their blue as hard as glacier ice.<br>The light hair now dark,  
>Their blonde locks clumping together.<br>The inquiring voice now silent,  
>Their pink lips letting no breath pass.<br>The strong chest now still,  
>Their brown cloak unmoving in death.<p>

The thief, suddenly still,  
>The officer, silently staring,<br>The girl, shockedly stunned,  
>See this sight and cannot believe.<p>

None would ever believe this could happen,  
>Not here, where nobody gets hurt, ever.<br>But the thief couldn't protect,  
>The officer couldn't react,<br>And the girl couldn't move.

Now the British detective  
>Is the one in need of justice.<br>Justice for the thing that has been stolen.  
>Stolen, but to never be returned.<p> 


	3. Unrealized Love

**Unrealized Love  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan poem

A request from Ayumi Kudou. You asked for a fanfic, but here's a slightly angst-ish poem.

* * *

><p>I stare at him,<br>Longer than I should.  
>I smile at her,<br>Enjoying our time together,  
>But inside I'm kicking myself.<p>

How could I do this to her?  
>To the one I love as a sister?<br>I know that I shouldn't long for him,  
>But there is something about her's,<br>Something that's different than mine.

His hair, pitch black,  
>And neat if not for that one spot.<br>His eyes, sapphire, not emerald.  
>His skin, pale and smooth.<br>His movements, agile and swift.

But that wasn't it,  
>What attracted her to<br>That forbidden boy.  
>The differences went deeper<br>Than just the physical surface.

He is charming and kind,  
>Not blunt and obtuse.<br>He is caring towards all,  
>Worrying about others<br>Before himself, even criminals.

His values are steady  
>His heart strong<br>His mind sharp.

I sigh and turn to look at mine.  
>My childhood friend of too many years.<br>At one point I loved him, maybe.  
>But too much has changed,<br>In both he and I, over time.

Now he's not the one,  
>The one I want in my life.<br>But I have to settle,  
>For the one I do want<br>Is forever out of my reach.


	4. Dreams

**Dreams  
><strong>a Magic Kaito poem

Another request from Ayumi Kudou. I wasn't sure what you meant by "an unexpected one", but here's what I've got.

* * *

><p>A flash of hair,<br>I reach for it.  
>A hint of a cloak,<br>I chase it.  
>A wicked smirk,<br>I softly smile back.  
>A sudden run,<br>I capture the figure.  
>The figure that haunts<br>My every dream.  
>It shouldn't, I know,<br>But it does.

It could never work out,  
>I know this even better,<br>So I take it when I can,  
>Only in my dreams.<p>

I grasp an arm,  
>Pull the body close,<br>Our lips connect,  
>Tingling from the contact<br>Of petal pink on crimson red.

A girl wakes up gasping,  
>One hand on her chest,<br>The other on her lips  
>Where she still feels<br>The touch of another.  
>Scarlet eyes are wide,<br>Not believing what she saw  
>In the dreams of the other girl,<br>Of the gentle, innocent Aoko.  
>The things she felt there<br>Were different from anything  
>She had ever felt before.<p>

Boys were her slaves,  
>Under her control.<br>But they lost something  
>When she held their strings.<br>But a girl was above  
>Even her influence.<br>A smirk graces her crimson lips.  
>Maybe a trip to the Nakamori<br>Household was in order.


	5. Childhood

**Childhood  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic

/blink/ Totally didn't turn out how I thought it would. So, another request from Ayumi Kudou. I went through so many different opening lines, it wasn't funny. But here's what came out. As seen by these, I do take requests if anyone wants something.

* * *

><p>He asked me, too many times for me to count,<br>Why I didn't take it, why I stayed the same.  
>Why would I, when I could have this?<p>

When I could have friends  
>Rather than coworkers.<br>When I could play games  
>Rather than mix chemicals.<br>When I could relax  
>Rather than worry about my life.<br>When I could forget  
>All those horrible things<br>And just be a child  
>For the first time.<p>

So I laugh with them,  
>I play with them,<br>My first actual friends,  
>Minus one.<br>Why would he be there?  
>He has what he wanted,<br>And I suppose I do too.  
>A new start, a new chance<br>At the life I always dreamed of.  
>I have friends, a crazy uncle,<br>Even a new set of parents,  
>Idiotic officers they may be.<br>They even understand me,  
>A bit, and love me as they can.<br>And I love them too,  
>Although there is a bit of a hole.<br>Now matter how hard they try,  
>I know they can never be the same.<p>

As my parents.  
>Whatever wrongs they did,<br>They still loved me.

As my sister.  
>The light that shone for me<br>Even in that stifling darkness.

As that stupid detective.  
>The gentle soul that led me here<br>But left me far behind.

But as I look at this life of mine,  
>I stare up into the sky and smile,<br>Certain that those I love are there too,  
>Looking down on me and happy<br>About the choices I have made.

I will push on.  
>It may not be prefect,<br>This second childhood,  
>But I'm not gonna try a third time,<br>Definitely not.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you didn't want any ShinShiCoAi, it just turned out that way.


	6. Happiness

**Happiness  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic

A request from Ayumi Kudou. Sorry if it's not exactly what you were looking for. And sorry for the sadness too. Why can't I write anything that's not a little bit sad? At least I've gotten over someone having to die in everything I write.

* * *

><p>She's always sad,<br>It seems to me.  
>Through all the years,<br>She's smiled, it's true,  
>But so few have been<br>True.  
>Painless.<br>Happy.  
>And not sarcastic.<br>Forced.  
>Filled with sadness.<br>Especially after Conan left.

But once in a while,  
>I'll see her smile<br>That genuine smile.  
>That beautiful smile,<br>That's lights her up,  
>Shows she's well<br>And truly glad.  
>I smile in response.<br>But it's all over  
>Much too quickly.<br>It's gone until the next time.

What can I do, really?  
>She only ever<br>Opened up to Conan.  
>But he's gone now,<br>And I'm the only one left  
>That wants to make her smile.<p>

It doesn't matter  
>How much we act like him<br>Or makes fools of ourselves.  
>It even makes the pain worst.<p>

But she does smile,  
>Ever so slightly,<br>When _we_ do.  
>When we act as ourselves,<br>And don't try so hard.  
>So maybe that's the answer,<br>To make her happy,  
>To make her smile.<br>Ayumi just needs to be happy,  
>And Ai will be too.<p> 


	7. Trust

**Trust  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan poem

Request from Ayumi Kudou once again. Not quite sure how this turned out, I spent more time on the incident than the actual reaction, but, well, I did my best.

* * *

><p>I jumped when I heard him scream,<br>And rushed to his side.  
>Ai tried to force me to leave<br>But how could I?  
>I loved Conan, and he<br>Was in so much pain.

He grabbed his chest  
>And fell to his knees,<br>His shrieks pierced my ears  
>Like thousands of needles.<br>He bent over sweating,  
>Tears in both of our eyes.<br>And in my blurry sight,  
>I saw the impossible thing.<p>

I thought I loved him,  
>And he trusted me.<br>But if that's so,  
>How could this be?<br>How could he keep  
>This secret from me?<br>I was blind, I suppose  
>If I wasn't able to see<br>The secret he was  
>Keeping from me.<p>

But it's not just about me  
>This much is true.<br>He explained it, after  
>Though probably not all<br>And I can see his reasons  
>But still.<br>I can't help  
>But feel betrayed<br>By both him and Ai.

Of course she knew,  
>Even before us.<br>She may have pretended  
>To be just as shocked<br>As the rest of us  
>But I could tell it was an act.<br>I just wish they  
>Would trust us.<p>

* * *

><p>And I realize Ayumi is acting rather...mature...but I do picture them ass kinda mature, growing up pretty fast. Especially with Conan and Ai around.<p> 


	8. That Day

**That Day  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan poem

Ayumi Kudou's request. Had a little difficulty at first, but then it just flowed.

* * *

><p>There he goes again<br>Off all on his own  
>Leaving the world behind.<br>The stupid detective geek  
>Can't see the mystery<br>Right in front of him.  
>But I suppose it's fine<br>It's just the way he is  
>And one of the reasons<br>I love him so much.  
>(Don't tell him I said that)<p>

But there's a dark feeling  
>Deep in my heart<br>I want to cry out  
>But I can't.<br>Something is stopping me  
>Keeping me from calling<br>From telling him to wait.  
>All I can do is watch<br>Watch him walk away  
>And stand here.<br>Because just like my voice  
>My legs are held in place<br>Unable to move.  
>All I can to is wait<br>Wait for him to return.  
>In that time I suppose<br>I can build up my strength  
>So that I can tell him<br>What I've been trying to all day  
>Without the moment being right.<p>

But I stand there so long  
>And he never returns<br>The park is shutting down  
>And finally the spell is released<br>When a worker clasps my shoulder.  
>He ushers me to the gate<br>And I walk away too.  
>Away from the place<br>I'd hoped to reveal the truth.

But the truth has disappeared  
>Though it sometimes returns<br>For brief amounts of time  
>Just long enough to see me<br>And then say goodbye.  
>But one day I'll catch him<br>Spin him 'round and say  
>"I love you Shin'ichi"<br>Like I wanted to that day.


	9. Onstage

**Onstage  
><strong>a Magic Kaito poem

For Ayumi Kudou once more. I kinda had fun with this.

* * *

><p>Heart thumping, I hide among<br>The officers trying to catch me  
>Certain I will be discovered<br>At any moment.

But each little twitch,  
>Every nervous gesture<br>Is passed off as anticipation  
>To be catching the infamous<br>International Criminal 1412,  
>Kaitou KID.<br>So I stand unnoticed,  
>By those searching for me.<br>I lick my lips,  
>It was almost time.<p>

I flip a switch,  
>The lights turn black,<br>I quick-change  
>Slip on the essential<br>Poker Face  
>And leap onstage.<br>Time for the show.

I pull on my sleeves  
>Lay out my cards<br>Oops, that was a miss  
>But it's quickly covered up<br>By the Poker Face.

I grab the jewel  
>In the midst of a trick<br>Oh, it slipped  
>I'm still new to this.<br>But I snatch it in a flash  
>Finish up my show<br>My heart racing  
>With the thrill of the catch.<br>I disappear in a puff  
>Of light pink smoke<br>Hiding once again  
>Among the police folk.<p>

Oh dear, I've been noticed  
>But I can pass it off<br>As being out of practice.  
>I race from the cops,<br>Nakamori shouting after.  
>I think he has some issue<br>Unsettled with my father.  
>I run from them all<br>Glee in my heart  
>Even though I know<br>This isn't something good.

I give them the slip  
>And in a dark corner<br>Take a moment to look  
>At the prize I have taken.<br>A pretty gem, it's true  
>But it still puzzles me<br>Why did he do this?  
>It could have been the thrill<br>But I don't think that's it.  
>The steal is exhilarating<br>But at not the risk  
>It could bring to his family.<br>But the answers won't come  
>From this little rock.<br>So I'll keep on going  
>To find out the truth.<p>

Now I just have to  
>Get out of the building.<br>The first time is the hardest.


	10. Battle of Deductions

**Battle of Deductions  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan poem

Sorry, Ayumi Kudou, for the slowness of this one. I wasn't on the comp very much for a couple days, and then school started up again, and as a senior I can't spend much time doing my own stuff. Not to mention I had a little bit of difficulty with this poem. Hope you enjoy, though!

* * *

><p>Racing against time<br>To solve the case  
>But not just time.<br>That other detective,  
>The middle-schooler<br>Just like me.  
>I couldn't let him win<br>In this battle of deductions.

Moving forward,  
>Mind whirring,<br>Who could have done this  
>And for what reason.<br>I press forward  
>Wanting to know<br>The truth.

He's always a step ahead  
>It seems to me.<br>How can he be better  
>Than me, Hattori Heiji.<br>I would show him  
>Who was the best.<p>

It's all right there,  
>Right in front of me,<br>Yet I can't get it,  
>I can't put them all together.<p>

A single piece is all  
>That I need to wrap this up<br>Solve the case  
>And reveal the killer.<p>

A little help is all it takes  
>To fit the pieces in place.<br>I reveal the truth,  
>Only to find at the end<br>So has he.  
>I guess he's just better<br>To solve it all on his own.  
>So I leave, promising<br>To myself and to him  
>To get better and challenge<br>Him someday.

Never did I have any idea  
>Where my skills would take me<br>Or the reality behind this case.  
>I was such a fool.<p> 


	11. Together

**Together  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan poem

Not a request this time, I just wrote this spur of the moment when thinking of just how similar Conan, Kaito, and Ai are. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

><p>Each day passes by me<br>The same as the one before  
>The times blended together<br>No way to tell them apart  
>The good and the bad.<p>

I hate lying to them  
>To all my friends.<br>But it protects them  
>Keeps them from harm<br>My enemies are dangerous  
>And too much for them.<p>

But the good times  
>Can help me forget<br>All the lies I tell  
>And the trouble around<br>Whenever I am there.

My only solace is that  
>I am not alone in this.<br>There are others  
>And we're all trying<br>To take _**them**_ down  
>Even working together.<p>

The phantom thief  
>The famous detective<br>The genius scientist  
>Banded together<br>To take down the source  
>Of all their problems.<p>

A crimson gem  
>A small red pill<br>Both sources of the goal  
>Humanity's longest dream<br>Their secret sought by _**them**_.  
>We seek to protect the world<br>By stopping these fiends  
>From obtaining the dark power<br>Held within.

Maybe we can do it  
>I can only hope<br>And plan for the day  
>Without secrets<br>Without lies  
>Without danger<br>For my loved ones.  
>If only that day<br>Were today.


	12. Dropping

**Dropping  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan poem

Here it is Ayumi Kudou, sorry I'm so late in getting it out. I've been taking a break from fanfiction, and focusing instead on school and actual anime. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>There's that sensation again,<br>That dropping sensation  
>As I plummet to my death<br>Like many times before  
>But this time there is no rescue.<br>My leg, of course,  
>Hurts like hell.<br>(Don't tell Ran I cussed  
>She doesn't like it)<p>

But that isn't on my mind  
>In lieu of what I can see<br>Approaching me from below.  
>The moving surface of water<br>Glittering in the nearby lights.  
>It's water, that is true<br>But from my height  
>It may as well be asphalt<br>Even with this shrunken  
>Stature of mine.<br>(I'm not that short)

I close my eyes,  
>Preparing for the pain<br>For the darkness  
>Wishing I could've told her<br>At least once before it ended.  
>Told her that I loved her<br>Like I wanted to that day.  
>But it never comes.<br>(What is this feeling?)

Instead I feel a jostle  
>And the wind blows past me<br>Instead of streaming up  
>As I drop down.<br>I'm encircled by arms  
>Warm, protecting arms.<br>(Why do they seem familiar?)

I look up to see the face  
>Of the man I respect<br>Not just as a thief  
>But as a person in search<br>Of justice for a wrong-doing.  
>(Not that I'd recognize it on the street)<p>

I try to speak to him  
>But before I find my words<br>We're already back to shore  
>And I'm handed off to another<br>And he disappears into the night.  
>(Why do I feel so sad?)<p>

But putting off thoughts  
>Of the enigmatic thief<br>I focus on the case at hand  
>Saving Ran and the kids<br>But vowing to myself  
>To come back to this mystery.<br>(I will figure it out)


	13. Time Passes On

**Time Passes On  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito poem

Angst ahead! Sorry if you don't like it, it was just a passing idea. Props if anyone can tell me what I pulled the second to last line from, even if it isn't exact.

* * *

><p>Time passes on<br>Without me following.  
>Everyone passed me<br>And went on long ago.  
>But I'm stuck like this<br>Due to the mistakes  
>That I made before.<br>I was different from everyone  
>Even thought I was better sometimes<br>Above everyone else  
>Thanks to my abilities<br>But then came the change  
>Then came the lies.<br>Even though it's been so long  
>I can still remember it so well.<p>

I was proud, thinking myself invincible  
>Blundering into that case was the last<br>Thing I'd ever wanted to do.

I was on a high, giddy on the excitement  
>I'd finally gotten it, they were nowhere in sight<br>But soon I'd learn my lesson.

After that, I continued on,  
>Not realizing what had happened<br>Not for the longest time  
>Not until someone else noticed.<br>Why hadn't she seen it before then?

I suppose I should have realized long before  
>Brilliant as I was, that something was wrong<br>Something really wasn't right with me.

I know I noticed it far too late  
>The change in the gem I couldn't break<br>And the meaning that it had.

I wasn't aging, not at all  
>Not as I should.<p>

When Ran noticed, she freaked out  
>She has no idea how much to hurt me<br>To see how scared she was of ME  
>Thinking I was a demon or something.<p>

Saguru saw what was happening  
>Even if there was no way he understood.<br>At least Aoko never found out  
>Who knows how she'd have taken it.<p>

So I ran away from it all  
>From my old acquaintances<br>Started a new life  
>Several times over<br>Whenever I had to.  
>Sometimes I think of her<br>The girl I left behind  
>But I can't let myself<br>Or I'll want to go back  
>Even if I can't<br>Since she's long gone.  
>It <em>has<em> been a century  
>Since I was born.<br>So I keep walking forward  
>Never looking back<br>Until one day  
>I see him again.<p>

There was no mistaking it  
>The way he carried himself<br>That messy head of hair  
>And that face identical to mine<br>Before I change again  
>Shrinking to Conan again<br>On the tenth anniversary of the first.

I couldn't believe what I saw  
>It was definitely him<br>That unmistakable hair  
>The calculating glint<br>In those too-old eyes  
>He often turned on me<br>When I pulled my heists.

So we were the same  
>He and I, trapped in life<br>When all we cared for was dead  
>All we had was each other<br>(Well, other than those girls  
>But we don't get along)<br>So we took solace in that.  
>We were two Facts of time<br>Together in loneliness.


	14. Lies

**Lies  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan poem

* * *

><p>When will the lying ever end?<br>Lies fill his life from day to day  
>Protecting lives from the horrid truth<br>But there's so much he wants to say.

A look in the mirror  
>Shows I face that is not he<br>A mask that he wears  
>But that is how it must be<br>The truth is something  
>The world cannot see.<p>

Lies to protect others  
>Lies to change the world<br>Lies to find the truth  
>Lies to hide from the past.<p>

One lie kill the one he loved  
>Another is hurting the one that loves him<br>Yet he cannot end it all  
>The lies are not a simple whim.<p>

But he hopes the girl will understand  
>Once he explains it all<br>But he hasn't had the chance  
>Between them has been erected a wall.<p>

He does understand why  
>She doesn't know the true face<br>And even if she did know it  
>She wouldn't trust him thanks to that case.<p>

So he does the best he can  
>Secretly watching over her<br>She will be safe from _them_  
>Of that he will make sure.<p>

He will finish his job  
><em>They<em> will be through  
>Masks can be removed<br>And she can finally start anew.


	15. No Matter What

**No Matter What  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito poem

* * *

><p>A slight step to the side<br>Her hair swishes from the force  
>As it speeds past his head<br>Nearly sending off his hat.

He slips the jewel away in a pocket  
>Pulls on his Poker Face<br>Turns to face his opponent  
>His ever-present grin the only thing showing.<p>

He watches him through the mirrored glass  
>From underneath the shadowed brim<br>Every movement being recorded in his mind  
>Every action and word remembered.<p>

Words are exchanged between them  
>Their typical taunts flying back and forth<br>A comment on his identity  
>Is returned with one on his.<p>

Two friendly rivals  
>More alike than different<br>The amusing chase  
>Now forever ended.<p>

The white-clad thief spots a flash  
>Lunges forward, pushing the small detective<br>A sudden cracking noise, disturbing the night  
>A falling body, widening eyes.<p>

Pain blossoming as the red leaks out  
>Sight filled with dizzying white stars<br>Joy having left brilliant blue  
>Replaced with sorrow and horror.<p>

The injured man left  
>Jumping off the roof<br>The confused boy watched him  
>Wondering what was going on.<p>

The next day he was greeted  
>By a secret unveiled<br>A young teenager, his true age,  
>With a fantastic story to tell.<p>

The two joined forces  
>Vowing to help each other<br>Whenever they were in need  
>Against the people that stole<br>Something from their lives.

Heists were no longer fun  
>But searches for snipers<br>Cases were no longer dangerous  
>But protected from the shadows.<p>

They would succeed  
>No matter what.<p> 


	16. Deadly Secrets

**Deadly Secrets  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito poem

A continuation of my poem "Dropping". Liberties taken with the unknown past of the characters, as is typical with fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>He glared at the man before him<br>Not even a man, really, but a boy  
>No older than he should be.<p>

It had been so easy,  
>In the end,<br>Figuring out who he was.

A few questions  
>A talk with Hakuba<br>It was perfectly clear.

Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire  
>His long-lost childhood friend<br>The enigmatic International Criminal 1412  
>Kaitou KID.<p>

How could he do this  
>Betray all he'd ever believed in<br>Reject his father's teachings?

Touichi'd always believed in justice  
>In the work of the police and detectives<br>Here was his son, throwing those beliefs away  
>Stomping all over them.<p>

He blinked, realization dawning  
>Kaito couldn't be the only KID<br>How could he be so stupid  
>Ignoring basic facts like that?<p>

Touichi was the first KID  
>The man he'd seen so long ago<br>In the school library.

His father had even known  
>How could he not<br>There must be a reason  
>For all these masks and Lies<br>Just like him.

So he's content with his knowledge  
>Not questioning the other<br>Not thinking of turning him in  
>Not betraying the trust they share.<p>

Because he, too, has a secret  
>That the other knows<br>A secret that could kill  
>Were it ever to be revealed.<p> 


	17. Questions

**Questions  
><strong>a Magic Kaito poem

Something solely Magic Kaito again. Wanted to get away from my angstish stuff I've been doing. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>People pass by, day by day<br>Content that their secrets are safe  
>Prying eyes unable to see them<br>But they are unraveled with a glance.

A single look revealing  
>All that they are.<p>

A young woman on the street  
>Appears to be rushing off to work<br>A breeze blowing by reveals  
>A troubling home life.<p>

An old man on a train  
>A small jostling shows<br>A loving family  
>Lost to war.<p>

Everything seen reveals information  
>Facts about everyone<br>All unneeded but still there  
>Even with these facts<br>Still questions remain.

One question above all  
>Constantly on the mind<br>Through all mysteries solves  
>Through all cases closed<br>The answer always elusive.

Why?

Why keep secrets?  
>Why lie and cheat?<br>Why sneak around?  
>Why kill? Why steal?<br>Why return what has been taken?

That especially is the question  
>I want answered most.<br>The thrill of the chase  
>The need to prove himself<br>What drives the Kaitou KID?

Gallivanting around in white  
>Teasing and taunting the police<br>Stealing precious gems and jewels  
>Returning them safe and sound<br>For what purpose?

It is a question I have asked  
>Many times as I watch him,<br>The mysterious teen who confuses me,  
>Trying to deduce his purpose or reason<br>But I never recieve an answer.


End file.
